Anne Boleyn's Message to Elizabeth
by Huntress01
Summary: Anne Boleyn's last day on earth...


**Anne Boleyn's Message to Elizabeth**

The woman entered the cold dank Tower of London… an accused heretic and traitor…head held high…proud and defiant. The guard was struck by her strength. He was astonished that he…a mere prison guard was so close to the Queen of England.

Secretly he studied her…hoping she would not notice his scrutiny. He could not help his curiosity…he had only seen her once...from afar. It was during her coronation as she paraded down the streets of London just a few years earlier. He felt his heart quicken.

She was really quite stunning… her long auburn hair fell unbound down her back, her slight figure was petite…yet her posture and gait exuded strength. She looked straight ahead…not meeting his eyes and he felt suddenly shameful to be ogling her during this most ominous time.

He just wanted to understand what the fuss had been all about for the past 10 years. King Henry had after all betrayed his marriage vows for this woman.

She was certainly beautiful…he didn't know why…some people described her as unattractive, but while her beauty was not beauty in the traditional sense…he found himself drawn to her.

Her slight form was enhanced by the rich red velvet of her dress. She walked with dignity and grace…her form elegant and refined.

The more he studied her… the more convinced he became that the woman possessed a certain magnetism that made you want to ravish her where she stood. She seemed removed from this world somehow...aloft...unattainable…and yet he could understand Henry's infatuation.

The King loved a good hunt. This little lady must have proved an excellent challenge. She seemed unconscious of her effect on him as her eyes briefly met his. He thought for a fleeting moment that he glimpsed the anguish in her soul... through those bright intelligent eyes.

Witch…they called her…his brow furrowed in confusion. Yet he felt no malice…smelled no sulfurous odor…as she walked towards him. Instead her perfume wafted to him and he thought she smelled like the spring morning…fresh…clean.

When she finally stood before him…she spoke. "I am Queen Anne Boleyn." Her voice had a musical quality that rubbed him like velvet. "My enemies have poisoned my husband's mind against me. I must reach him. I want you to deliver a note to his Majesty as soon as I am settled. I will call for you. We are God's golden couple! Henry has faltered, but I will prevail!" As she finished her tirade…her eyes spit fire and he felt inspired by her passion.

Lowering his eyes, his voice trembled betraying his nerves, "This way Lady Anne." He saw her cringe at his use of her common name and he realized his mistake.

He cursed himself silently. He did not know why he had avoided her title. He meant no disrespect to this noble lady.

Maybe he didn't want to believe this enchanting creature was charged with treason…a word that carried the death penalty. He just didn't want to believe she was Queen Anne Boleyn and had a date with the Executioner on the Tower Green.

Anne's thoughts consumed her as she followed the burley guard down the descending hallway to the dank chamber below. It is our God ordained duty to rid England of the corrupt influence of Catholicism. We were meant to enlighten the world. I cannot be defeated…too much is at stake.

Her spirit cringed as she entered her cell…the bare stone walls mocked her.

Her jailor would not meet her eyes…refused to call her Queen Anne…instead called her Lady Anne. It was an insult to her royal majesty. How dare he? She was the Queen of England and would be proven innocent as would her dear brother George.

We are innocent her mind screamed…we are just…God supports us!

I must reach the faithful she thought with determination. Henry! Why have you forsaken our covenant?

Anne felt the walls closing in…can't breathe…she gasped. Am I to die? Oh…Lord I am not ready. I can't leave my baby…my darling…my sweet Elizabeth! Why have you forsaken me? Have I not done your will? Have I let pride consume me? Anne sobbed into her hands in anguish as her spirit felt torn apart by doubts. I'm sorry…the tears choked her…as she railed against her captivity…the injustice.

Oh Henry…can you not hear my heart beating…you should see it through my chest…I'm so terrified. Can you not see the value of my life? How can you blame your insecurities on me?

Our daughter can rule! We have no need of a son! Elizabeth is a lion…the best of you and I…noble, enlightened, genius, no one can stand against her!

The world has taken you from me…society's disease has inflicted you…my Prince…listen to your heart! I want your love… not your revenge.

* * *

><p>The waiting became the greatest agony. Anne carved her initials in the wall…of the prison that held her…maybe someone will remember me…she thought .<p>

God! Please protect Elizabeth…my love! I have no distaste for my child because she was not born male. I have loved her from the moment I felt her stir inside my body.

Elizabeth…you are God's design. I would sacrifice anything for you my darling …my death will buy you life…power.

I have written a letter to King Henry. I will not cause a stir…for fear what that madman will do to you…my innocent child. I will give him the divorce he desires. I will say that I accept my judge and sentence to be carried out on the bloody block...to give you life…my angel. I will die as a heretic and witch. Do not waste this gift.

I pray you never end up in this evil place…I am torn… I want you to taste immortality…enlightenment and yet I want you to live and thrive…in this ignorant time. Ignorance and enlightenment are two sides of the same coin. I'm not sure the two can co-exist.

I have been born before my time. I have always been an outcast. Some outcasts can hide. I cannot. History is not changed by people that behave.

They told me that as a woman I could not think…and yet I thought. They told me that as a woman I had no choice…yet I did my own choosing. They told me that as a woman I was less and yet I became the most powerful person in England. They told me that as a woman I could not know God and yet I have touched God within my mind.

Elizabeth…my darling…please hide…do not make my sacrifice be for naught! Reveal yourself slowly…gain supremacy and absolve me!

I die knowing you will create the world I have envisioned, but lack the power to materialize. Be my avatar…little one.

I will watch over you and guide you my beloved…from another place. They cannot destroy me. God has not given them the power to create or destroy.

My spirit will live on… outside this existence. Tomorrow I will be free. Tomorrow I will be released from this cold dark prison and I will be triumphant. My mission has ended.

Anne slowly slid down the wall…her hands to her throat…awaiting the sunrise…and her last day on this earth…


End file.
